Ticking time
by flower's music
Summary: Lacie Bezarius was trapped in abyss with her unknown chain. the chain said to her to have a contract with him to escape the abyss. but what will happen if Lacie discover that when she goes back to where she is ... she is already in some old church and discover something surprising.[AU story, have a little of Pandora hearts references and 2OCs love affair]


Hi again so... here's my rolling fan fiction with you :3 heh... so i been thinking hard about how should i make dialouge since i'm really sucks but-eh- whatever my nose is already bleeding for too much writing of english

hehe so i hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 Innocent Calm**

"Lacie Bezarius…"

_The man began calls my name with hatred in his voice… I don't know why is he doing this to me what are my sin to him? Did I do something bad to him?_

"I, who bear the chain of conviction… shall pass the judgment upon you…."

_Again with that voice of him… chanting something that can make me suffer in pain again… I can't take this anymore, I want to fight already… I want to break free from his wrap._

"Your existence… your sin is..."

"Pant… pant.. ah! AUGHHHH!" **_NO!_**

* * *

_**However…**_

Miss Kate was running through the Bezarius Mansion, breathing raggedly as she called out

" Young lady, where are yo- Oomph!"

she was interrupted, stumbling on the ground and smacking her shoulder into the wall to steady herself.

The young lady, whose name was Lacie Bezarius, tried to call out to her Servant. She was silenced, however, as Sakaki's hand covered her mouth and made her unable to speak.

"Mph! Huh? S-saki-oniichan." Lacie was surprise that it was Sasaki smiling lamely at her that made Lacie blush for how close their face are while then, Miss Kate has started running again finding her young lady.

"hehe.. Shhh…" Lasaki smile widely and look to poor Miss Kate who had running around tiredly trying to find her young lady.

_**Someone said, "That place is engulfed in darkness". That does in no way mean… that there was never a light.**_

"pant .. pant.. pant.. you over there please wait ! Johannes !" after running around the mansion miss Kate found someone familiar and it was Johannes, a close friend of Lacie and Sasaki.

"Huh?" Johannes turn his head to miss Kate who has been calling to him in a tired way.

"pant... pant...You're the friend who's always with young lady right? So you should know where young lady is hiding ah!?" she said for almost of of breathe.

_k-k-kowai..._ Johannes said in his mind. "M-miss Kate w-what's happen? Did Lacie gone missing again?" Johannes ask Miss Kate in a concern word for he must be worried of what will Sasaki will going to do with Lacie that is something stupid again.

"oh no! oh no! oh no ! M-maybe Sasaki took her again, that Sasaki he's not planning to ruin young lady age ceremony today is he Johannes !?" she said in the same worried tone which made Johannes even more concern to Lacie.

Ah-ah… don't worry miss Kate I will go find Sasaki so don't worry.. he said in a determined tone.

Ah…good just hurry up then while i go find young lady in Sasaki room's. then Miss Kate left Johannes in the hallway trying to find again her young lady.

_Sigh… that Sasaki… what is he planning that guy…_ after miss Kate left, Johannes started thinking to were will be Sasaki and Lacie are running/hiding around the mansion.

"PFFTPUE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" then Sasaki laugh loudly that Johannes can hear in just a few meters at the dressing room.

"Eh!? S-saki-oniichan?" Lacie was surprise to Sasaki laugh that made her even more nervous with him.

then after hearing those loud noise across the hallway, Johannes started to walk at where the noise come from and start calling Sasaki name.

"Huh? Oi Sasaki are you there oi!" he said in a loud voice so that they can hear it.

and when Johannes was near at the dressing room the door in there suddenly open up with a loud wham! at it, and it appears to have two people inside the room.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Good work right there Jojo pft." Sasaki laugh loudly clutching his stomach tightly and started rolling around the floor.

"geez... will you please stop calling me that nickname" Johannes said in rather annoyed tone. _tch! that guy..._ he said in his mind.

"hehehe... Now that was fun isn't don't you think Lacie?"he said to Lacie smiling widely .

"Hai Saki-oniichan, but… I'm kinda pity miss kate for running around trying to find me." lacie said in a worried voice.

"HAHAHA! Don't worry Lacie … Miss Kate can handle herself anyway she's not that old enough hehe…" he said while smiling widely at her.

"I'm sure, miss Kate gonna kill you Sasaki for hiding her again you know." Johannes said while walking forward to the dressing room.

"Sorry –sorry it's just so boring here and i don't know what will i do so, i decide to play hide and seek with Lacie here ne~" he said while playing Lacie strand of hair's.

"yup and it was so fun too hehe..." Lacie said with a pink blush in her cheeks smiling also as Sasaki.

"Hmph! Whatever." he said in Jealous tone. _tch! why would she always hang at that guy anyway... what so special with him anyway._ Johannes said in his mind.

"All right. today, let's try taking a look at the garden out back c'mon Lacie, Johannes." then the two of them began to start running again at the mansion garden to play.

_sigh.. stupid as always_ he said in his mind while walking to them."aren't you going to bring Lacie to miss Kate Sasaki , the age ceremony will start soon you know." still walking to them.

"meh who cares anyway c'mon let's go." he said like a a excited hoping rabbit.

sigh...Johannes face palmed for Sasaki weird attitude.

**Garden:**

while Sasaki, Lacie, and Johannes _(really like to go.)_ were walking through the Mansion garden. Sasaki began to explore around the place with a huge smile on his face.

"hehehe... c'mon Lacie let's play." he said to Lacie while taking her hand that make Lacie cheeks turn to pink.

"sigh... aren't you gonna stop already Sasaki and bring Lacie to miss Kate." he said to Sasaki that are starting to climb trees. _seriously your not child Sasaki... your a full growth adult teenager already._ he said in his mind while watching at them.

"tch! your such a mood killer Jojo as always."Sasaki said trying to mimic Johannes voice.

"and you're such a air-head Sasaki as always." Johannes said in annoyed voice trying to ignore the idiotic nickname that Sasaki gave to him.

"hehe.." Sasaki only made an smile look on his face and avoid the glare form Johannes.

"umm..."Lacie was about to speak to them, yet the world from her mouth can come up. _d-do i feel tension in the air or something._ she said in her mind nervously.

"murp... hmmm.. sigh... okay-okay you win already Johannes i give up okay... geez this man is sure hard to handle." Sasaki said in a weary tone while taking Lacie away from the tree.

"good now let's go then." he said still keeping hi poker face.

"now!? " Sasaki said in a surprise look on his face.

then with a intimidating fierce glare of Johannes at Sasaki, there's no choice but to give up it's a bit rare to see johannes intimidating fierce glare you know.

then Sasaki slowly gulped and-. "ahh... okay then c'mon Lacie i think it's time already to change our clothes now before miss Kate will come hehe.."sweat drop formed in Sasaki's forehead and he started to take a few step backwards away from Johannes.

"hai Saki-oniicha." Lacie said.

_"sigh..sometimes this guy is easy to deal and sometimes this guy also hard to deal with."_ Johannes said in a low voice so that Sasaki can't hear it.

then after a few hours it's time already to Lacie and the others to go to the old cathedral church to celebrate her sixteen birthday and also to celebrate her becoming the next heir of Bezarius household.

**Cathedral Church:**

time past fast and it's already time to Lacie age ceremony at the old cathedral church, were they are lot's of noble people attend there to witness the next heir of Bezarius household.

"are you ready already young lady." Miss Kate said to her in a excited tone.

" what about my father Miss Kate is he going to come? " Lacie said in a rather low voice to her servant, Miss Kate.

" I-i sorry young lady but the Master is busy to come at your birthday... i sincerely apologize to it young lady.

_father why are you always like that to me... why?_ " sigh...let's go then miss Kate"

" ah.. yes young lady" miss Kate said in a concern voice to her young lady.

while Lacie and Miss Kate were walking already inside the old cathedral Lacie look at the window sadly thinking for the reason why her father didn't come to celebrate at her birthday.

_why are you always doing this to me father ? why do you hate me so much ? did i do something bad to you? or do you hate me for my existence?_ Thoughts were zooming through Lacie's head a million miles a second, and then she suddenly realize that the sky seen to be violet. _huh? the sky looks really violent maybe there will be a big storm coming tonight or something else?_

* * *

in few miles in some bushes and trees there were two mysterious hood people who were observing the ceremony of the next heir of the Bezarius household.

"are the preparation is ready already?" said by a feminine voice who are standing in the branches of the trees.

"yes doldee." said by the masculine voice with a confidence tone on his voice.

" hehehe... good then doldam..." she said wickedly while grinning widely at excitement.

* * *

** Cathedral Church:**

back in the church, Lacie has been standing and looking around the people that surrounds nervously waiting until the speech of the priest finish, then suddenly Sasaki noticed how nervous Lacie was just by looking at her face... sweating hardly.

"may you stand all for the next heir of Bezarius household, Lacie Bezarius." the priest said.

_sigh.. she really look nervous huh.._ Sasaki said in his mind " ready Lacie?" Sasaki said to Lacie that make Lacie surprise at him.

"ah! ahh.. hai... Saki-oniichan." she smile at him trying to fight her nervousness but still her voice can tell that she really is nervous.

"hehe.. nervous i see... just relax" then suddenly Sasaki hold Lacie's hand tightly trying to make her relax from her nervousness that make Lacie blush harder.

" ah.. hai Saki-oniichan..." she said in low voice while she slowly lowering her head trying to hide her blush so they will not gonna notice.

"alright. then let's go." Johannes said trying also to hide his jealousy from sasaki.

" Hai!" Lacie said in a determine look.

" now that's what i like hehe.." smiling at Lacie, Sasaki began ruffled Lacie hair like his younger sister.

"moe~ Saki-oniichan" Lacie puffed her cheeks and furrowed her eyebrows at him.

Sasaki can stop to look at Lacie puffing cheeks so he just do he usually like smiling widely at her looking an idiot.

* * *

"**THAT SMILE OF THAT GIRL... WE WILL MAKE SURE TO GIVE THAT DESCENDANT OF BEZARIUS ... THE GREATEST BLESSING IMAGINABLE HAHAHAHAHA!"** laughing wickedly as they are now ready to start there plan trying to infiltrate the ceremony in just a few more minutes.

* * *

in some dark place there were a young man the same age as lacie seem to be lonely for being alone in such a dark place where no living things are around it was only the chain and aragami... or in what may we call abyss then, suddenly he began speak to himself.

"huh? Why I have this strange aura coming into me… it seem familiar… is it calling out to me?" the man said to himself.

* * *

**Cathedral Church:**

" By this baptismal sword, the impurities hiding with in thyself shall be cleaned." the priest said while holding a sword performing the baptismal thing.

_finally… it's done now all that's left is to swear an oath before that then the ceremony will be over._ Lacie said, then while walking upstairs in the stage to perform the swear oath Lacie suddenly stop and look at the silent clock tower that has been stop a thousand years ago. _T-the silent clock tower..._ gulping slowly Lacie started to become nervous again because of the silent clock tower... but putting a brave face Lacie continue to walk there in finish already this ceremony.

* * *

"are you sure doldam that you fully have "them" under your control." said by doldee who's sitting in the branch of the trees.

"my power have got " them" securely under my control since their are important character to open the "way" milady. said by doldam in a confidence look at her.

" just be careful doldam. don't lose their control." she said in a warning tone at him.

" Yes milady." said by doldam.

* * *

**Cathedral Church:**

arriving already in the silent clock tower, Lacie touch the silent clock tower and began to recite the swear oath at it.

" i will now, to this land... to- my friends, solemnly vow..." she said while bowing in front of the silent clock tower.

then suddenly in a blink of eye. the silent clock tower seem to be moving again at it's own made everyone in the old cathedral church and the two mysterious hood person surprise at it.

**_hehehehehe... it's time already... she is the one. _**said by someone.

then suddenly the Aragami started to appear in nowhere in the old cathedral church. which made all the people in there started to panic and trying to escape for those monsters.

" isn't - isn't t-that Aragami!? " Johannes said a little bit shock at the appearing of the Aragami.

" tch! Lacie hurry and come here already." Sasaki said while running to Lacie trying to get her upstairs.

but then, when Sasaki was about to get nearer at Lacie... then in bit speed of light it reveal to be that there were some 3 black hood person came in front of Lacie.

" Huh? w-who are you? " she said in scared tone on her voice.

" LACIE! " shout by the two friend of Lacie.

" it's time now doldee, doldam. " said by the 1st hood in a rather cold tone on his voice while looking at Lacie in a fierce look on his face.

" yes master. " said by two other hood mysterious people.

" please let me go please." Lacie said pleadingly at him.

" Oi you hood guy let Lacie go now! " demand by Johannes at them.

" doldee, take care of those two "weaklings" and make sure they never will have a single light to see in." the 1st hood guy request to doldee who had playing at her nails.

" with pleasure master " the girl said then smile wickedly at Johannes and Sasaki.

"p-please don't kill please let them go i begging you sir ! " kneeling already in front of him trying to convince "that master" to let her friends go, but it seem to be that the guy doesn't care at all for Lacie's request.

" hmph! master... it's time to begin already. " said by the guy who's holding Lacie tightly so she can't escape from their wrap.

then the one they called master suddenly took a sword hidden inside in his clothes and began to chant some words at her.

"you-your sin is your very existence!" said by him, then in blink an eye. chains suddenly wrap Lacie's whole body that can't make her move.

_huh? a-are those are black wings..._ Lacie said her mind.

_**" You shall be dragged down..."**_

"Lacie Bezarius." he said in cold tone.

_The man began calls my name with hatred in his voice… I don't know why is he doing this to me what are my sin to him? Did I do something bad to him?_

"I, who bear the chain of conviction… shall pass the judgment upon you…." he said.

_Again with that voice of him… chanting something that can make me suffer in pain again… I can't take this anymore, I want to fight already… I want to break free from his wrap._

"Your existence… your sin is..." the man said grabbing my head tightly and then i look at him.

it can't be your- ah! AUGHHHH! _**NO!**_ suddenly the light that i can see right now... all turn to pure darkness in my sight.

_** " Finally i saw... a world so bright- I almost wanted to cry."**_  
_** " and it was then - that my consciousness was engulfed in darkness."**_

* * *

sasaki: woah! my character in the past do really look like a pedo.

johannes: good thing you realize it already sasaki

sasaki: oh there you are jojo hello~

johannes: tch! stop calling me that saki

sasaki: nu uh... uh... jojo, that nickname will not gonna work on me you know.

johannes: tch! why do this author give me with such a stupid nickname... it's stupid you know.

lazy author: now now jojo don't be like that... beside you really do look a like mojo jojo in power puff girl you know.

johannes: want me to punch you.

lacie: hehe... aren't they fun to watch. :)

johannes: l-lacie you were there...

lazy author: ui jojo is blushing...

johannes: shut up lazy author and leave already.

lazy author: fine fine let's leave you and your _ hehe.. c'mon saki.

sasaki: coming boss~

johannes: tss..

lacie: Huh? (clueless)

* * *

_ignore them okay~  
_

hehehe... did you enjoy it.. well more chapter will still to be upload so yeah... bye


End file.
